


水。阳光。肥皂沫。

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: 每篇都可独立阅读的短篇集
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 1





	1. 啪嗒啪嗒

**Author's Note:**

> *指定。关键词：夹脚拖（人字拖）

他在机场嘈杂的人声中，听到那个声音。

啪嗒啪嗒。带着特殊的节奏。在一片喧闹中微弱又清晰。

他循声望去，看见他愈近的身影。

他的人字拖在他的脚下踩出独有的韵律。

他冲他露出一个大大的微笑，同时也收到他嘴角一个小小的上扬。

他顿时觉得放松，呼出一口横跨了整个太平洋的浊气。

他听见他的脚步声越来越近，啪嗒啪嗒，来到他的身前。

这声音如此熟悉。

如同在哈佛时一般。

他不知道他是什么时候习惯了那独有的啪嗒啪嗒声的，只是当他某天突然反应过来时，已然戒不掉了。

他喜欢走在他的身边，跟着他在校园的各处闲逛，说一些有的没的，然后得到他一些或赞同或鄙夷的小小的反应，然后笑得很大声。

伴着他脚下略显生硬可又出奇悦耳的旋律。

他跟着他，听着那人字拖踩出的声音，从宿舍走到教学楼，从校园走到社会，从纽约走到加州，从名不见经传走到身价过亿……

从亲密无间走到对簿公堂。

那时，他也穿着那双人字拖，在楼道里踩出震耳欲聋的声响。

那声响震碎了他所有的眼泪。他看见雨在窗户上爬出碎裂的痕迹。

然后，他再也没有听到过那个声音。如同掉入真空，生活失去重心。

“你来了。”

他短促地说，双手深深地埋在他那宽大帽衫的口袋里。

他几乎可以想象他双拳紧张的握起的样子。

他笑，把笑意轻轻地落进他的瞳孔里。

“嗯，我来了。”

然后他没有阻止他有些笨拙的接过他的旅行箱，领着他向机场外面走去。

他走在他的身侧，听见旅行箱在光滑的地面上滑出圆润的声响。

他突然想起一年前他来这里时的样子。

他接到短信的时候，刚从飞机上下来。

得来不易的假期，他从新加坡回到巴西。还没来得及呼吸那熟悉的带着热带味道的空气，便被那条短信吓得差点心跳停止。

来加州。马克快不行了。——达斯汀

他拖着行李回头便订了飞加州的机票，甚至忘记去问达斯汀究竟发生了什么。

也忘记去问自己之前几年他们毫无联络的意义。

当行李箱在加州的机场发出划破夜空的尖叫，他甚至能听见自己冷汗从背后渗出的声音。

然而当他火急火燎的冲进了医院，才被克里斯用一脸抱歉与无奈告知：对不起，但马克他只是高烧。

然后他看见他躺在病床上，脸色苍白，手背上插着输液管，睡得昏沉。

病床边，还放着他的那双似乎从未脱下的凉拖。

他想起当时是冬天。

克里斯说，马克就是因为死活都不听别人劝，偏要大冬天的穿人字拖到处乱跑，才会发烧。

然后克里斯叹口气，又说，华多，你知道么，你不在的这几年，没有人能劝得动马克任何事。只有你，只有你可以……

可以让马克变得像个人。达斯汀说。

所以我们才会骗你回来。克里斯说。对不起，华多，但我们都觉得，你们不能再这样下去了。

和好吧，好么？

然后克里斯和达斯汀都拍拍他的肩膀，相继出了病房。

他默默地走到病床前，坐下。

他低头，看到那双暌违了数年但依旧如此熟悉的人字拖。

啪嗒啪嗒。啪嗒啪嗒。

他又听到他身边响起这样的声音。

一种温度从身体最深处升腾而起，酸了鼻头，暖了眼眶。

他在一滴眼泪的汹涌里，说：

——好。我们和好。马克。

“……小华，小华？”

他回神，看见马克站在车前，微皱着眉看着他。

“该上车了。”

他眨眨眼。

他知道他的出神让他担心了。虽然他从来不曾将担心挂在嘴上。不过他就是知道。

于是他抱歉的笑笑。

“哦好。”

然而他却依然那样看着他，眼里有些担忧。有些不安。

“小华，你在想什么？”

他看见他抿紧了嘴唇。薄唇抿成一条紧绷的线。

这让他又记起了，那时的他。

“……小华。”

他转身，看见他抿紧的嘴唇。

“怎么了，马克？”

他答，轻轻地，柔柔地。

他知道他的紧张。他的一切。向来都知道。

即使已经过了空白的这么多年。

“你……你回去以后，我们还会联系的，对么？”

他问，唇瓣快速开合，似乎下了很大的决心，却又带着万分的不确定。

他笑。

“当然了，马克，我们已经和好了，不是么？”

“……嗯。”

然而他却看起来依然那么慌张。

他的手深深地藏在口袋里。他的唇抿成一条线。

他突然觉得疼痛。那是那一次决裂带来的，属于双方的伤。

于是胸口鼓噪。于是他松开紧握着行李箱杆的手。于是他靠近他。

……于是他尝到了他嘴唇的味道。

然后他对他说：“再见，马克。”

他看见他僵直的唇线开始融化。

他说：“马克，给我们点时间，我们总会再次相见。”

然后他看见他唇角开出的花。

于是他转过头，拉起行李箱，走入海关。

背后，他听见那茫茫人海也掩盖不住的声音。

啪嗒啪嗒。

他明白，那将是他一生也逃不开的指引。

他终将再次拥有它。终将。

“……你在想什么，小华？”

马克站在他面前，情绪紧张。

“你是不是，是不是不想……

“不想回 **家** ？”

他用极其生硬的语调问出这几个字，并在最后一个字上刻意的加了重音。

他愣了一下。然后突然觉得温暖，如同家乡的热带风般包裹全身。

他登时如此深刻地感受到他的心意。他是如此在乎自己，在过去的这靠邮件联络的一年，在之前那沉默的几千的日夜，在那段飘摇的日子……甚至，在那仍在大学里面闲晃的青涩时光。

——正如同自己对他一样。

于是他再度微笑。如同黑夜里闪耀的太阳。

他说：“马克，你能不能走动一下……走到我面前？”

“……？”

他对他露出迟疑的表情，却最终只是向他慢慢地走来。

一步。一步。

啪嗒。啪嗒。

时光流转，往事成烟。

世界彩彻区明。

他伸手，将他拉近自己。

他低头，将自己额头覆在他的额头之上。

他闭眼，感受他的睫毛在自己的眼上划下柔软的弧度。

他张口，用最虔诚的口吻换今生的幸福。

“马克，”

他说，

“我们，回家。”

【End】


	2. 静好

——下雨了。我让我的秘书去接你。

——不用了。我带了伞，可以自己走回去。

——哦。

——行了，不用担心我。好好享受和你的电脑的幽会时光吧，我很快就会回去的。;-)

马克盯着手机屏幕，嘴角不意间小小的上扬了一下。

雨声淅沥，安静地回荡在房间里。

他的笔电屏幕上，屏保闪烁。

他就这么定定的呆了一会，然后抬头，看了看挂在墙上的表。

大概计算了一下时间，他合上笔电，向外走去。

他差不多该回来了。

他没有拿伞。他其实不大清楚他下楼去干吗。

只是他觉得雨下得有点凉。而他很想看见他——尽管他只是刚出门不久，去旁边的超商买些菜回来。

于是他下楼，站在楼下，面向他去时的方向，静静地等着。

雨点点滴滴地下，丝丝打在地上溅起水花，湿润了他因为穿着凉拖而露在空气中的脚趾。舒适的寒意顺着趾尖向上漫，压出他肺里一口燥热的气。

他突然感到安定。

他看到他的身影远远地出现在视线的尽头。

他没有呼喊他。他只是依然那样默默地，耐心地看着他一手拎着塑料袋，一声撑着伞，缓缓地向这边走来。

他穿着随意的衬衫，休闲裤，仍如哈佛时那样。

然而，即使想到从前，他也没有了之前那种不忍回眸的隐痛。

他只是如此清晰地想起了他额头上那从未改变的年轻的笑纹。

雨声叮咚。

然后，他看见他突然在某一个点停下，转身，走到一个街边的店面前。

他想了想。那是一家临街的饮品店。自己很爱喝那里的咖啡。

他看见他在那家店面前，说了些什么，然后歪头，将伞用侧脸与肩膀夹住，再从兜里摸出钱包，拿出一些零钱，递过前去。

即使相距甚远，他也能隔着朦胧的雨帘，看见他脸上的微笑。

轻轻的，静静的，暖暖的，微笑。

长街，细雨，稀落行人，都在这一瞬间定格，合成一张寄往内心深处的明信片。

又有几滴水花轻轻溅在他的脚趾。他觉得血液里面似乎融化了反射着阳光的冰晶。

雨声玲珑。

之后，他看到从那店面里递出来一杯咖啡。

他一手举着伞，一手拿着袋子，显得有些两难。

他终于走出那个屋檐。

“小华。”

他叫他。

换来他一个有些惊喜的笑脸。

“哦，马克。”

“我可以帮你拿。”

他伸手去接他手里的塑料袋。

然而他却摇头，微笑着用目光瞄了瞄那杯依然没有着落的咖啡。

他接过它。

手心的温热立刻融化了一片雨的轻寒。

“买给你的。”

他听见他说，

“我知道你喜欢。”

世界再次安静下来。

他看着他。看着他额头的笑纹，眼角的晶亮，唇边的弧度。

雨声青葱。

“嗯，我，”

他张口，却觉得他的声音梗在这一片安静里，突兀异常。

他却笑得更开。

“我知道，马克，我知道。”

他说着，在他的额头印下一片唇瓣的形状。

蜻蜓点水，漾开一片温热的波。

然后，他说，

“走，我们回家。”

雨声爆炸般静默。

他走在他身边，呼吸中糅合着雨的冷与咖啡的热。

他听见自己的心跳安静而鼓噪地回荡在整条街。

他又向他靠近了一点。

明信片已送达。他得到整个世界的静好。

【End】


	3. 苹果花

“嘿，马克，看，苹果花！”

爱德华多突然抬起手，指着前方某处，说。

日光温柔。马克在他的瞳孔里看到闪烁着的柔软明媚。

他眨眨眼，突然间忘了语言。

“呃？”

“我说，那是苹果花，马克。”

爱德华多也许以为他没有听清楚，于是又重复了一遍。

马克终于顺着他手指的方向向前看去。

那是一棵毫不起眼的开满了白色小花的树。

“呃，所以？”

“哦，马克，”

爱德华多突然一脸无可救药状的看着他，眼角的笑意却使他的表情看起来愈发柔和。

“所以，我们可以走近看看，你说呢？”

“哦，嗯。”

他把手插在口袋里，不置可否的耸耸肩。

于是他们走上前去，在那棵树下停下。

那确是一棵丝毫不起眼的树。矮矮的，瘦瘦的，开着丝毫不艳丽的小朵小朵的白花。

“所以，嗯，”

他想了想，最后还是问出来，

“它，有什么特别的？”

不过还是把一开始想说的“它有什么好看的？”给咽了下去。

爱德华多瞟了他一眼。

“我很少看见苹果花。”

他说。

“巴西和新加坡都很少种苹果，所以我很少见到这种花。”

“而你喜欢它。”

“哦，是的，我很喜欢它。”

爱德华多点头。

“我很喜欢它这样清清淡淡的感觉。它让我感觉到平静。”

“哦。”

马克看向爱德华多，耸耸肩。

“如果你喜欢，我可以……”

“哦得了吧马克，别说你可以买下几百棵给我！”

爱德华多突然大声地笑了出来。

“我知道你干得出来。不过不，那听起来可真是有点恐怖。”

“……”

他抿抿唇。

“可你喜欢它。”

爱德华多却笑得更开怀。

他一只胳膊揽上他的肩膀，带着他离开了那棵树下。

“马克，你要知道，”

他笑着说，眼里映着他明亮的倒影，

“虽然我很喜欢它，可表达喜欢的方式可不止这一种。”

马克突然觉得，天空似乎更蓝了一些。

“嘿，马克，这是什么？”

苹果花的事过去的几天后，爱德华多回家，看见桌子上摆着一个精致的小盒子。他捧起盒子，好奇的问着。

“礼物。”

马克坐在沙发上快速地往笔电上输入着什么，简短干脆地答。

“给我的？”

爱德华多惊喜地睁大眼睛。

马克抬起头，给了他一个——傻瓜，当然——的表情。

“哇哦。那可真让我惊喜。”

爱德华多夸张地说，然后小心地打开那盒子。

然后。

“哦，天哪，马克，我可真没想到……”

他把盒子里的东西缓缓地拿了出来。一只草编的戒指，镶着一朵纯白的苹果花。

“这是……”

“你说的。”

马克看着他，十分快速地说。

“你说你喜欢它而且表达喜欢的方式不止一种所以我，嗯，选择了这种。”

爱德华多却一时无话。

马克突然觉得喉咙有些干渴。

他不确定自己是不是做错了什么。

他只看到爱德华多将那只并不算精致的戒指捧在手心，然后向自己走来。

“所以，”

爱德华多说，语速突然慢了下来，带着沉沉的认真。

这让马克浑身一颤。

“所以，你选择了这种方式，向我表达喜欢么？”

“呃，嗯，well，我……”

他突然觉得脸上一热。

他直到现在仍然不习惯表达自己的情感。即使是听别人说出来也一样让他感到无措。

不过也许这没关系。

因为爱德华多已经坐到他身边。随即他感到他身上传来的似乎总是比自己温暖的温度。

“谢谢你，马克。”

爱德华多依然小心翼翼地捧着那枚戒指，看着他，说。

他的瞳中盛开一树洁白的苹果花。

“我很喜欢它。真的。”

然后马可听到那洁净的苹果花瓣悠悠飘落到自己眉间心上的声音。

“……嗯。”

他有些别扭的应着，然后看见爱德华多正试图将那枚戒指戴上。

一种清淡的香甜突然从他的身体深处涌出。没有多想，他默默地拦下爱德华多的动作，然后将那枚戒指接过来，并亲自将它戴在了他的左手无名指上。

他的指尖甚至都能感到皮肤下他们两人的血液共同奔涌的脉搏。

“……我……”

他头脑有些空白地看着爱德华多笑得温柔的面庞，想说什么却最终又梗在了喉头。

然而最终喉咙的梗咽却被唇上的一抹蜻蜓点水般的温热易去。

爱德华多看着他，说：

“我知道，马克。”

他说。

“我知道。表达喜欢的方式不止一种。”

“……”

他愣了愣，最终还是点点头。然后转过头去，继续摆弄他的电脑。

爱德华多坐在他身边，头靠在他的肩膀上。

他的指间传来淡淡苹果花香。

马克听见有花在他的心里开放。

终于。在一片散落的键盘敲击声中，他轻轻地张口。

“我爱你。”

呼吸之间。

“我也是。”

点指花开。

【End】

“哦对了，马克，忘了问你，这戒指是你自己做的么？”

“……”

“……”

“……我问琳达苹果花能用什么样的方式送出去她告诉我说编戒指于是我就……”

“让她编了一个给你？”

“……我有给她涨工资。”

“……-__________-……”

【真·坑爹·End】


	4. 冰鱼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 书信体

马克：

马克，你知道么，我一直觉得，你像一条鱼。一条不甘于平庸一直想向上游前进的鱼。

下游的安稳生活无法使你满足。你可以不顾一切险阻，奋力地向上游游，忽视所有碍事的人和物，最终到达河流的源头。

高原那么高。那里似乎才是你的归宿。

而我呢。我想我也许就是那条一直陪在你身边的小鱼。我喜欢下游自由自在的安逸生活。我享受每天和你在平静的水中激起一些小波浪的快乐。

然而我却无法阻挡你向上游的决心。

自然，我可以和你一起向上走。可我们却中途因为各种原因分了开，并且闹得天翻地覆，激起千层浪。然后我们背道而驰。

最终你上了高原，成为上游的神话；我留在山下，继续我平淡无奇的生活。

我曾经很失落。我认为是你抛弃了我。我以为你为了利益竟可以忍心伤害我到这种地步。

后来我发现我错了。在这条双向的河流中，我们谁都没有错，又谁都犯了错。我们其实只是拥有不同的理念不同的追求，然而我们都希望将对方变成自己，希望将自己的理念与追求强行套用在对方身上。

所以最后我们决裂。我们以为这是因为对方的背叛，但其实只是我们自己的固执所带来的崩塌。

所以，马克，说不曾恨过你自然是骗人的，然而现在，我想我真的已经不恨你了。并且也不认为自己有那个资格恨你了。

我真心的希望你在上游能过得好。即使没有我的陪伴也能像一贯的你那样自顾地游出一个又一个的给世界的惊喜。

只是，马克，我只是想问你，你一个人在那高高的高原上，可否曾忆起下游的生活……下游的我？

……不，我并不是想让你做出什么改变。我只是想对你说，经历了这么多事情，我依然是你的小华。如果高原苦寒，你希望能找人给你一些温暖，请你想起我。我其实一直在那山脚下。I’m always here for you。

爱你的爱德华多

“嘿，马克，你在看什么？”

他的声音突然出现在他的身后。他慌张地把手中的纸张叠起来，藏在身后。

“……呃，嗯，信。”

他绷紧嘴唇，说得有些不自然。

他们就这样相互对视着，在书房里。

最终，爱德华多疑惑的视线落在了马克手中的那本书上。

他眨了眨眼，随即轻轻叹了一声。

“……哇哦。”

马克耸耸肩。

“我真的只是想看看你都有什么书，结果，你知道，它就这么掉出来了。”

“嗯哼。”

爱德华多不以为意的点点头，然后走过来，接过他手中那封信，自己又匆匆扫了一眼，随后竟轻轻笑了出来。

“哦，真是太古老的东西了，如果你没有翻出来，我都快忘了自己还写过它。”

“那你当时为什么不寄给我？”

爱德华多立刻挂上一脸朽木不可雕的表情，道：

“是个正常人都不会寄的好么？毕竟那时候我可刚刚要了你六亿美元。”

“你知道钱对我来说向来都不是问题。”

马克很快地接口，顿了顿，又道，

“而且，我，嗯，我喜欢你那个关于鱼的比喻。”

“哦，那我可真是荣幸。马克居然懂得什么叫做比喻了。”

爱德华多一边把那封信折起来，一边做出夸张的惊奇脸，打趣地说道。

马克瞪了他一眼。

“不过，你有一个说法说得不对。”

“哦？那是什么？”

爱德华多问。

“你其实可以期待的。期待我做出什么改变。”

他快速地说，紧紧地盯着爱德华多的眼睛。

“因为你知道，高原上实在太冷。我几乎来不及欢呼就被冻僵。你不知道我一直是多么渴望那些你在我身边的日子。就像……

“现在这样。”

爱德华多的呆住了足足几秒。

“……哇哦。”

终于，他第二次这样叹出声来，伴随着一个意外而喜悦的笑容。

“你可很少这样，马克，这样……”

“咳咳，呃，小华，晚上去中餐馆定松鼠桂鱼吃吧我突然想吃鱼了。”

马克打断他，别扭地扭过头去，十分不自然地说。

爱德华多好笑地看着他。

“马克，这没什么可害羞的，要知道，在这一点上，我们都是一样的。”

马克转过头来。瞳中闪亮着，似乎在期待什么。

然而爱德华多狡猾地一笑。

“当然，我也想吃鱼了，不是么？走吧，咱们去查查那一家的松鼠桂鱼好吃。”

说罢便带着极度好心情的笑脸转身走去。

马克一愣，随即也悄悄地上调了嘴角，然后跟上爱德华多走出书房。

并且，他不动声色地将那封信从爱德华多手中抽出，塞进了自己牛仔裤的口袋里面。

爱德华多手心的温度从那纸上传来，化开一片高原上的冰雪。

河流里的两条鱼互相嬉戏，将上下游都化为美好的春天。

【End】


	5. 爱是

“所以，爱德华多，正如你所知的，我被甩了。”

她坐在他面前，淡淡地说。

她是他大学时候的好友。近年来一直保持着偶尔的联络。

他知道她的为人。开朗，活泼，热情，有点没心没肺。

并且知道她一直渴望一次爱情。真正的，轰轰烈烈的。

所以当他几个月前知道她终于找到一位男友时，他一点也不意外。

真正让他意外的，是现在。

她坐在他面前，亲口告诉他，她被甩了。

“为什么？”

他不能理解为什么这段感情竟会这么来去匆匆。毕竟双方都不是那种轻浮的人。

她耸耸肩，说：

“他说他觉得他还不够成熟，配不上我。他说我值得更好的。”

“……就这样？”

“就这样。”

她搅拌着面前的咖啡杯。低垂着眼睑让他看不清楚她此时的情绪。

安静的空气里面漂浮着些许不安分的因子。他隐约觉得那或许是愤怒。或者又什么都不是。

“……哦。那么，你……”

“我讨厌他，现在。”

他斟酌着用词，却被她主动接过了话头。

“现在我一想起他，就会觉得很气愤。”

她抬起头，眉心有大风搅皱了湖面。

他愣了愣。

“……别这样。或许，你知道，他只是，真的觉得……”

“就算他真的这么觉得，”

她微微摇着头打断他，

“他也不应该这样轻易地就提出分手。这简直太……太不负责任了。”

最后几个字声音有些抬高，她的眼眸中有暗火摇晃。

“你不觉得么，”

她说，自顾自地，

“他简直太差劲了。他自我，固执，一旦认定了的事情就绝不听劝。并且，他认为好就好，他认为不好就不好，他从来不问问我是怎么想的。他想开始就开始，想结束就结束，还找了个听起来那么高尚的理由，仿佛一切都是为我好。可他怎么就会认为这样就是对我好呢？他从来没有顾及过我的感受，就这么随便地，随便地……”

她的语速越来越快，声音到后来有些支离破碎。

她握着小勺的手指指甲盖有些发白。

她喘口气，再次大幅度地摇了摇头。

“……总之，我讨厌他。”

她脱力地说。

“好不容易爱了一次，可偏偏又落得这么个结局。”

她抬眼，眼神彷徨地看着他。

“如果这就是爱，那所谓爱，到底还有什么意义？”

他默默地听着她的抱怨，一言不发。

她的叙述如此熟悉。他仿佛听见自己的回忆流动的声音。

自我。固执。毫不听劝。

从不顾忌别人的感受。随便地评判并为别人作出决定。

然后闹翻。然后决裂。然后分崩离析。

如此如出一辙。就好像是一本小说换了主语，重复影印了一遍。

——只不过。

“不，不是这样的。”

他说，轻声却坚定地。

“爱，爱不是这样的。或者说，你所经历的，也许根本就不是爱。”

“不是？”

她瞪大眼睛。

“那不可能。我们曾经那么好。他对我简直无微不至，这怎么能说不是爱？”

他摇了摇头。

“真正的爱，不会体现在好的时候有多好，而是在痛的时候有多痛。”

想了想，他接着道，

“确实，他那样做确实很过分。执拗，自我中心，永远不管你的感受。可是，如果你真的爱他，在你们分开后，你不但不会恨他，反而会更加思念他。”

——马克，我曾是你的朋友，你的，唯一的，朋友。

“而他，虽然好像仍然那么混蛋，没了你也照样活。可他实际上却心心念念想着你，希望你能够回到他身边。”

——小华，你……你回去以后，我们还会联系的，对么？

“如果你们真的相爱，那么你们之间即使断了，也会有着深刻的羁绊。那羁绊会让你们觉得痛苦，觉得绝望，会让你们不断地回想起从前有对方在一起的日子。然后你们会发现，其实你们比自己想象的还要爱对方。”

——马克。

——小华。

“然后你们会不顾一切地，想方设法的回到对方身边。然后更加珍惜有对方的生活。那时，你会变得更加理解他的想法，而他也会更加在意你的感受。你们终究可以达到一种默契，这种默契足够你们支撑起一个挡风遮雨的家。”

——我们，回家。

“这才是爱，这才是所谓真正的爱。”

他定定地看着她，看着她瞳孔中映照出的自己的面影。

“不是干柴烈火，轰轰烈烈，烧完便完；而是细水长流，轻轻缓缓，却颠扑不破。这才是所谓的爱的真相。

“而如果，当你们分开之后，你们只能想起对方的缺点，而之前的甜蜜都不足以掩盖你们对于对方的不满，那么我想，这很难被称为，爱。”

他不再说话。空气中弥漫着浓郁的咖啡香。

许久。

“……well，也许，你是对的。”

她终于开口，带着点点的微笑。

“也许我根本就没有搞清楚什么是爱。也许我所遇上的也并非真正的爱。”

她再度轻轻地搅拌起早已凉透的咖啡，放松地。

“所以，或许，我还没有到对爱绝望的时候。

“或许，只是爱，还没到时候。”

“……呵呵，也许。”

他挑挑眉，也笑了出来。

“不过，你终究会遇到的，属于你的那个人。”

“可能吧。”

她终于开朗地笑了起来，眼角些许的笑纹扑灭了暗火的痕迹。

“不过，爱德华多，”

她突然调皮地冲他挤挤眼睛。

“我是不是，该先恭喜你？”

“……啊，哦，well，”

他反应了一下才明白过来，然后也笑着回敬她一个同样的挤眼睛的小动作。

“是的，我，嗯，我想，我已经找到他了。”

然后，二人相视而笑，却是再无言。

阳光洒进玻璃窗，照亮了流淌了一地的轻慢时光。

那或许。

他想，眼前闪现他眉眼的轮廓。

那或许，就是爱的形状。

【End】


	6. 过去的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *指定（？）关键词：鸡

爱德华多喝得有些多。这显然不是一件正常的事。

而实际上，今晚发生的一切应该都是很正常的。

他们——他，爱德华多，克里斯，达斯汀——坚实的哈佛四人厮混组，在日渐繁忙的工作中凑出时间出去喝一杯，就像当年在哈佛时他们经常干的那样。

这看起来正常极了，不是么？

然而爱德华多却喝得有些多了。

应该没有道理这样的。本身，作为四个早已在社会中翻滚多年的成年人，他们早就明白宿醉对于第二天的工作没有丝毫好处，所以始终会有些节制。而爱德华多，作为他们中最为稳重的人，也总是喝得最少的那一个。

可现在，爱德华多坐在他身边的副驾驶座上，额头抵着冰凉的玻璃，眼神混着酒精，映射出夜晚城市迷离的光。

他其实没有醉。那些酒精的量还没有到达让他醉的地步。然而却足以让他看起来和平常不一样。

有些脆弱。有些寂寞。

马克开着车，用余光瞟着他。他身上由于酒精而引起的比平常要高一些的热度在安静的车中显得异常明显。

他回想今晚的事情。他没有发现任何不正常。他不大明白是什么让爱德华多突然允许自己喝成现在这样的。

然而他也没有问。

说不清楚为什么，他觉得他似乎不大适合现在张口问点什么。马克·扎克伯格虽然社交障碍，可还是有着一些稀有的敏感，尤其是在和爱德华多在一起的时候更为明显。

他只是觉得，现在的爱德华多显得苍白而单薄——虽然他的脸颊涂抹着带着酒气的绯红——仿佛他只要轻轻一碰，即使是用言语，他也会消失在夜空里。

于是他沉默。

直到他们回到家。

家里，爱德华多用最快的速度匆匆漱洗了一下，便躺到床上。中途没有说一句话。

马克在他躺下之后也进了浴室，想着今晚估计没有什么机会再打破这诡异的沉默了，并且盘算着明天早上起来应该问些什么。

却在他出来的时候，看见爱德华多睁着眼睛看着自己。

床头灯昏暗的光线让他的瞳孔显得漆黑而深沉。

他眨眨眼，走到床边，爬上床。

“呃，如果你难受的话，可以先睡。”

他并不觉得现在是问些什么的好时机，虽然显然，爱德华多刚才没有睡就是在等他，等着跟他说些什么。

而爱德华多只是把视线从他身上收回去，然后伸手熄灭床头灯。

突然的黑暗让他觉得今晚也许就这样过去了。

然而，爱德华多却说话了。

“我知道你想问我些什么。马克。”

他说，声音带着些酒后特有的潮湿。

“我知道我表现的有些明显。”

“……嗯。”

马克在黑暗中点点头，虽然他知道爱德华多看不到。

“所以？”

他用最简洁的语言回复他。他明白，如果爱德华多想说，便会说下去。如果不，他也不会再问。

爱德华多选择了前者。

“你们……你们提到了那只鸡。”

爱德华多说，声音闷闷的。

“……啊？”

马克很显然没有料到这个回答。他只是短促地发出了一个疑问的音节。

爱德华多也没有立刻接上话头。他只是翻了个身，变成背向马克的姿势，然后继续说：

“就是……就是那只愚蠢的鸡。我不喜欢你们提到它。”

“……呃，”

马克终于明白爱德华多在说些什么。他想起刚才喝酒喝到兴头上的时候，他们无意间提到了那只被喂鸡肉的可怜的鸡。借着酒精的作用，他们在提到它的时候笑得很大声。

哦。他想起来了。就是在那之后，爱德华多一直显得意兴阑珊。并且，也是从那时开始，他端起酒杯的频率变得高了起来。

然而。

“……如果你不喜欢，我们以后完全可以不提。”

他顿了顿。

“只是……就是这样？”

爱德华多沉默几秒。

“……其实也不全是。”

他小声的答。

“那让我想起，诉讼的时候……”

马克差点咬到自己的舌头。

那时候的画面再次出现。他记得当他的律师提到那只鸡并指控爱德华多虐待动物的时候，他的眼神是多么的诧异而破碎。

——你竟然……

他记得当时爱德华多的声音。飘渺的，支离的，如同窗外的雨，揉着灰色的印记。

然而，他一直以为，那过去的，都已经过去了。

“你不知道，马克，”

也许是因为自己许久没有接话，所以爱德华多径自地又说了下去。

“当你的律师在诉讼的时候提到那只鸡的时候，我是多么难过。虽然他们说你为我做过解释，可我仍然觉得……”

他停了停，似乎在努力地选择合适词语来表达，可最终无果。

“我以为你知道我是多么讨厌那段该死的窘迫的经历，可你却依然让他们把它提了出来，我当时真的，很……”

声音到这戛然而止。

马克清楚地听见爱德华多句尾的颤抖。

而这颤抖也同时抖动了他脑海中的某根神经。他突然明白，在某些方面，自己错了。并且错的相当离谱。

他不该以为，过去的，都过去了的。

虽然自从两人住在一起以来，爱德华多从未表现过对于过去的介怀。那段撕裂般疼痛的日子，到了他那里总是变成了笑容里的热带风，轻飘飘地便化而无踪。

虽然他面对他，从来都是温暖而理解地笑着，说，马克，我知道。马克，那都已经过去了。马克，我现在很幸福。

可他不该那么轻易就以为过去的，真的过去了。

那毕竟是一条太过深刻的伤口，可以愈合，可以不再疼痛，可是却不能不留下疤痕。而那疤痕，在某些特定的时候，由某些特定的言语而被再度触碰，虽然不会再滴血，可仍旧会隐隐跳出闷痛。

而今晚。黑夜，酒精，让一切变得尖锐而赤裸。

几句无心的无伤大雅的玩笑，激起了过去的逆袭。热带开始下雪。

于是一切就都有了解释。失常，以及脆弱。

他转过脸去，看到爱德华多单薄的背影。

在他考虑好他该说什么以前，他就伸出手去，将他揽了过来。

他没有反抗，只是顺从地转身，靠过来。将脸埋在他的肩膀。

“小华，我……”

他思忖着也许自己该说些什么，可却在想好以前就被打断。

“马克，你……你不用在意。”

爱德华多有些窘迫的轻轻地说。

“我今天只是喝得有些多……过去的反正都过去了。”

又是这句话。

马克想。

又是这句话。

就是因为这句话，他才会忽略了，他的伤痕与疼痛。

他终于意识到，自己其实是在爱德华多表面的云淡风轻下逃避面对来自过去的尖锐质问。而其实，自己还欠爱德华多——过去的，也是现在的——一个交代。

于是他没有像以往的每一次那样，真的将这个话题略过。

于是他说：

“对，过去的是过去了。但不代表你不可以再感到难过，或者……向我要一些什么。”

他感到爱德华多的睫毛在他肩头抖动了两下。

“我……”

他抿抿唇。搂紧了他。

“对不起。”

一滴温热化在他的肩头，化开多年未化的积雪。

他知道，他一定是在微笑了。虽然在一片黑暗中他看不到。

“没关系，马克，过去的总归是……”

“过去的就是过去的。发生了就是发生了。”

他截下他的话，快速地说。

“你不需要假装自己不在意，真的。”

片刻。

“……嗯。”

他听见他应，温柔的。

“谢谢你，马克。”

“不过不用担心。现在的我，真的……很幸福。”

夜凉如水。

他安稳的呼吸一下下打在他的胸口。

他拥着他的体温，阖上双眼。

半梦半醒之际，他几乎微不可闻的声音散落在房间的角落。

“我也是。”

【End】


	7. 灰

阴天。

他打开门，看到他和一个女人一起坐在沙发上。

空气里飘着一些混着香水的烟草味。

他站在那里。愣住。

而他也同时发现了他。

他从沙发上抬头，将眼神从那个女人身上挪到自己这里。

他们两个互相对视，良久，用彼此都陌生的眼神。

然后他听见他对他说：

“你来干什么？”

他听见窗外有打雷的声音。

“你……”

他发现自己几乎说不出完整的句子。

而他仍坐在那个女人身边，用不耐的目光盯着他，再次重复了一遍：

“你，来干什么？”

“……”

他咽了咽口水。喉咙被唾液划得生疼。

“……这个女人是谁？”

“哦，马克，你的这个朋友可真不友善。”

那女人突然发话了。声音甜腻却带着尖锐的趾高气扬的嘲讽。

“哦，是的，他的确是。”

他认同的冲她点点头。

“我马上就会让他离开的。”

然后再度将冰冷的视线投回他的身上。

“可以请你离开么，沙瓦林先生？”

他几乎不记得自己是如何离开那公寓的。

天空死灰，毫无生气到可怖。

有雨下下来，却并非倾盆。压抑的让人想吐。

他没有伞。他几乎忘了自己要去哪里。

他站在路边，浑身湿透。

他感觉不到冷。

“爱德华多。”

他听见有人叫他。

他回头，看见父亲的脸。

父亲撑着伞，站在离他几步的距离。可却丝毫没有接近他的打算。

“你在这里做什么。”

父亲问他，声音里掺杂着雨中灰尘的味道。

“我……我在等……可我……”

他解释不出成文的理由。

然而父亲却只是面无表情的点点头。

“那么我先走了。”

父亲伸手，指了指出现在他面前的一辆车。

“我还有事。”

“……”

他不知道该说些什么。只是看着父亲上了车。

那辆车很快便开走，消失在视线之外。

他一个人站在雨里。目之所及，一片灰暗。

灰色的天。灰色的雨。灰色的街道。灰色的行人。

灰色编织成天罗地网，直直地向他扑过来。

他感到一阵窒息的晕眩。

他睁开眼。世界依然在旋转。

床头灯开着，昏黄的光线驱散不了梦中的灰暗。

他勉强支撑着坐起身子。立刻一阵撕裂般的头痛。

他下意识地去摸身边的位置。

他不在。

太阳穴如同被枪决般跳动。他痛苦地闭上干涩的双眼。

“小华？你醒了？”

突然他听见他的声音。再度睁眼，他看见他的脸。写满了忧虑的脸。

他费力地点点头。

“我……你……”

梦仿佛还在延续。他的喉咙干涸，无法发声。

“你有点低烧，而且好像还在做噩梦。我不知道该怎么办，于是我刚才出去给克里斯打了个电话。”

他似乎听懂了他的意思，径自解释道。

“……哦。”

他应。心放下一大截。

梦里的场景太过赤裸。

而他还在。

“呃，”

见他没有什么反应，他便有些尴尬地又道，

“克里斯说应该给你倒些热水并且吃点消炎药。可是我不大清楚家里药放在了哪里，所以我只弄了一杯热水来……”

他晃了晃手里的杯子。

他看见杯中冒出的丝丝雾白色的蒸汽。

“这样就可以了。谢谢。”

他尽量让自己听起来不要那么虚弱的回答。然而却好像并没有达到效果。

他伸手去取他手中的杯子，却被他将自己的手按回了被子里。

“烫。”

他简短地解释。

“还是我来。”

然后他向杯子里吹了吹。白色的雾气被吹散，晃动消失在空气里。

他将水杯凑到自己唇边。

“……”

他最终没有拒绝，而是一点点地抿了抿杯中的水。

热水顺着舌尖滑过整个胸口。他终于觉得那种被灰色雨丝缠绕的感觉消散了一些。

“……谢谢。我感觉好多了。”

他抬起头来，说。

“可你看起来还是很差。”

他却依然用一种焦虑的眼神看着他。

“或许你可以告诉我药在哪里。我还是去帮你拿一些过来。”

他说着，作势就要起身。

却立刻被他制止。

“不，不用，马克。”

他说。

“你……你留在这就好了。”

他看了看他，似乎是在权衡他的要求和克里斯的建议之间的利害关系。

“拜托你。”

于是他又补充道。

他终于点头答应。

“好吧。”

他说着，熄灭床头灯，然后爬上床，在他的身边躺下。

“那么你再休息一下吧。有什么不好就叫醒我告诉我。”

顿了顿。

“我会帮你请明天的假。呃，还有我的。”

“……嗯。”

他闷闷地应着，再次滑回床上躺好。

然而一闭眼，他就看到漫天的灰色。

空虚，无力，冰冷。

他倏地睁眼。头痛又隐隐地袭来。

“……马克。”

“嗯？”

他没有再答话，只是翻身，将一只胳膊搭在了他的腰上。

他的体温让他瞬间平静下来。

“……这样我会好受一点。”

他小声地解释，声音糅合在马克的呼吸里。

马克并没有说什么，只是轻轻地握住他搭在自己腰上的手。握紧。

“晚安。”

他对他说。

“好梦。”

终于，他没有再看见一丝的灰色。


	8. 惊梦

他坐在电脑前，紧盯着屏幕，一刻不停地敲着代码。

桌上摆着红牛，很多罐，大概得有10个左右。他没有数。

而他的眼睛酸涩肿胀。他觉得那些代码在他的面前飘了起来。

——Facebook出了一些问题。不是什么要命的问题。至少他自己是这样对自己的员工们说的。然后他们到现在为止用了大概一天一夜又几个小时的时间来解决这个不要命的问题。但似乎离最后的成功还差了一些距离。

这期间，他没有回过家。他只是发了个短信告诉爱德华多他不回去了。然后便着魔了一样的定在了电脑前。

不过，在克里斯和达斯汀的强迫下，他还是睡了两次的。然而，这两次中没有一次让他真正得到了休息。

他两次都做了梦。复杂而清晰。

第一次，他梦见他还是个在哈佛上学的学生。然后，因为一些原因——也许是论文，也许是考试，他也记得不太清楚了——教授要求他一定要去和他面谈。事情好像很严重，他记得他在梦里十分焦虑且慌张。他不知道该怎么办。而当他想找人聊聊这件事的时候，他发现他找不到爱德华多了。他仿佛不曾存在过一样，无论他怎么找，怎么问，他都没有出现过。他觉得心力交瘁。他最终只能一个人忐忑至极的去找教授，脑子里面混沌一片。

这个梦就在他走向教授办公室的路上旋转着醒来。

他花了很长时间来认清那只是一个梦的现实。尽管这个梦本身只花了他不到四十分钟的时间。

然后他爬起来，再次坐到了电脑前。

进入休眠状态的电脑的黑色屏幕映出他的脸。他觉得他比睡前显得更加憔悴。

也许正是因为这一点，所以克里斯才会第二次强烈要求他进入睡眠。

而这一次，他梦见更为现实的场景——facebook的会议室，他正坐在其中，开一个重要的会议。就在开会时，他突然收到一条短信。他不记得发信人是谁了，他只记得短信的内容，一字不差的记得——爱德华多出了车祸，抢救无效。梦里的他看着那条短信，很久，然后直接在会议上哭了出来。眼泪模糊了梦中的视线，却模糊不了回忆的片段。他一边哭，一边回想起爱德华多的笑脸。然后便哭得更加厉害，几乎窒息。

他几乎是挣扎着从梦中醒来的。醒来时他正在粗重的呼吸，脸上一片冰凉的眼泪。

他瞪大了眼睛，在一阵头痛欲裂中分辨梦境与现实。

当他再次起身时，他觉得天旋地转。

这一次他睡了大概有一个小时，可他觉得整个人就像刚刚翻越了一整座山一样的脱力。

他疲惫不堪的走去洗手间，用冷水洗了把脸，深呼吸，尽量无视掉太阳穴突突地跳动。

接着再次投入到了网站的修复工作中。

这之后，不管克里斯他们怎么劝，他都坚持不再去睡觉了。

所以，现在，他坐在电脑前，大脑已经像一台过度工作烫得几乎报废的主机一样马上就要当掉，可他就是不愿再挪开一步。

他可不想再做一次那种梦。死都不想。

突然，他听见敲门声。

咚咚两下。轻轻地。

他打代码的动作终于停了下来。因为就他所知，在这间公司里，很少有人在进他的办公室前还会敲门的。

于是他动作迟缓地转过头去。他几乎能听见自己的脖颈发出吱呀的声音。

然后他看见爱德华多站在门口，冲他微笑。

而此时，墙上的挂钟正指示着五点半。凌晨的。

他赶忙站起身想去开门，却觉得一阵头重脚轻的晕眩。

跌坐回椅子上，他只得无力的招了招手，示意爱德华多进来。

“马克，你还好么？”

爱德华多推门进来时脸上的表情极尽关切。他一边说一边将一个袋子放到了他身后的一张桌子上。

“呃，还好……”

他答，却发现自己的声音虚的一点说服力都没有。

他使劲眨了眨眼睛。

“你怎么来了？那是什么？”

“呃，虽然你短信说没什么大事，不过克里斯还是给我打了个电话。他说你看起来并不很好。于是我就来了。”

爱德华多一边说一边从那个袋子里面拿出一个碗和一双筷子放在桌上，然后皱着眉头看了看他电脑旁边的那一大堆红牛罐子。

“我猜你就没好好吃东西，所以我来的路上给你买了点吃的。你知道，现在这个点没什么餐馆营业，这碗粥是我能找到的最好的了。”

他扫开桌子上一些文件，拉了个椅子放在旁边，然后义正词严地对他说：

“不许说no。赶快过来吃东西。”

他发现他无法拒绝。

当粥的温热滑进他的胃里，他觉得自己就像一台生锈的机器被淋上了润滑油，终于恢复了些正常的机能。

一阵狼吞虎咽后，他把空碗和筷子放在桌上，然后看见爱德华多笑得很温柔的看着他。

他突然觉得脸上有点热。

“呃，well，其实你可以回去再休息一下的。”

他有些不自然地说道。

“哦，不，我不会的。”

爱德华多却很坚定地摇头。

“我想我还有一项艰巨的任务没有完成。”

“啥？”

“让你去睡觉。”

“……噢。”

他瞬间又想起了那两个惊醒的梦。

“但修复工作还没有……”

“你得了吧。”

爱德华多打断他道，

“达斯汀说现在已经到了收尾阶段了，而且他和其他工作人员并没有你觉得的那么低能。你现在的任务就是去睡觉。”

“可我……”

“好了马克，现在马上，躺到沙发上去。”

爱德华多语气十分坚决。

“就算你不去，我也会把你抗上去。”

“……”

他知道，爱德华多虽然平常十分好说话，但一旦到了这种时候——尤其是催促他吃饭睡觉的时候——他都会变得异常难以通融。

而且，爱德华多说的没错，现在的修复工作确实已经到了不需要他本人出马也能继续的地步了。

“……OK。”

他只好心不甘情不愿地应着，拖沓着往沙发走去。

然而，出乎他意料的，爱德华多却先他一步坐到了沙发上。

“……小华？”

他看着他，有点不知所措。

“好了马克，别这么扭扭捏捏的。”

爱德华多瞟了他一眼，拍了拍自己的大腿，道，

“赶快过来。睡觉。”

他眨了两下眼睛，才反应过来他的意思。

“……哇，噢。”

听话地走过去，他小心翼翼地躺在了沙发上，并将自己的脑袋枕在了爱德华多的大腿上。

他闻到爱德华多身上淡淡的香水味。这让他一下子放松了下来。

“这样还好么？”

爱德华多轻声地问。

“……嗯，”

他答。

“好极了。”

然后他听见爱德华多轻轻的笑声。

“那这样呢？”

爱德华多指尖的温度突然从他两边的太阳穴传来。他感到他的疲惫正被那恰到好处的力度一下一下揉到散开，消失无踪。

他闭上眼睛，绵长的睡意瞬间扑了上来。

“……嗯。”

他迷迷糊糊地答。又挪了挪脑袋找一个更舒服的位置。

“晚安，小华。”

“晚安，马克。”

然后，他很快便进入了沉稳的黑暗。

而这一次，他没有再从任何梦里惊醒，睡得很深，很沉。

【END】


End file.
